


Norman’s POV for a specific scene

by Billie_the_sleepyhead



Series: Extra stuff for Curse of Joey Drew Studios [2]
Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate point of view of a future scene, Other, Pre Relationship, injuries mentioned, they start off in Alice and Tom’s hideout, they’re going to lost harbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_the_sleepyhead/pseuds/Billie_the_sleepyhead
Summary: This is an alternative view of the scene that leads the final crew to lost harbour so they can rest up before they head down to the final ink machine.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/The Projectionist
Series: Extra stuff for Curse of Joey Drew Studios [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025329
Kudos: 10





	1. Contemplating in silence

The sound of a running projector filled the air in the small hideout. The cell like room the projectionist sat in was cramped, not meant to accommodate 5 prisoners. He was in the corner of the room, the one facing the door and he was looking right through the boards trapping him and the others. The angry wolf he barely recognized didn’t seem to appreciate that fact as he had growled at him a few times, the angel having to distract him. Norman had simply been confused, whining in hopes to let him see he was being submissive. 

It was once again late and Norman was tired but not in a way to fall asleep just yet. Every one else had, Sammy curled up on his lap, so it left him to reflect on his thoughts quietly. 

The way the lost one was pressed against him so gently, hands on one of his so tenderly and his slow breaths made his chest feel odd behind his speaker. Looking at the sleeping figure was bringing back old faded memories he couldn’t quite grasp, almost as if looking through an album from one’s early years. Norman knew he remembered Sammy, he had been able to recognize the lost one when he saw him enter the maze oh so carefully, hadn’t attacked when the shorter man had begun examining the ink hearts on level 14. The only hint of agression Norman had felt towards Sammy had been because of his mask, an item that had been discarded after it had shattered when the octopus ride, he had been told to be named Bertrum, had lashed out earlier. The shear fact of thinking about it made Norman’s ribs ache and his wound burn so he shook his head. If he’d been able to recognize Sammy, without his mask, as an ally so quickly on level 14 why couldn’t he remember him? He obviously knew the man. He recognized his voice, even if extremely muffled by his lack of ears. The way Sammy had acted so gently towards him since getting in the lift together, going as far as heading in the octopus ride room together to help Henry feel less anxious. Sammy knew him! And the fact that he couldn’t remember him as more than a voice, a temper and a sent he couldn’t even smell was infuriating to the creature. Why couldn’t he remember him as a person?!

Norman was suddenly made acutely aware of how loud he must have just been as Sammy shifted positions to look up at him, glowing golden eyes still half closed. Those eyes looked wrong according to what faint memories Norman had but they felt right, he felt like he was indeed looking at an old friend. The projectionist felt his hand be moved so his fingers were laying on Sammy’s throat by this one. The beating of an ink heart could be felt clearly and soon vibrations. The projectionist tilted his head and placing his other hand on Sammy’s chest felt stronger vibrations. Was he singing? Looking at Sammy’s mouth move it seemed to be the case but he was definitely being quiet. 

It didn’t take long for the projector to turn off with an audible click, the creature having fallen asleep. 


	2. Off to the harbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being awoken from a memory of the past to having to leave the hideout before the ink demon got there Norman thinks he’s figured out a bit more about himself and Sammy but it’s not much

Norman sighed as he ran his fingers through Sammy hair, the soft golden strands such a different texture from his own hair. He simply looked at the way the dim lighting of Sammy’s bedroom danced on the hair and almost seemed to be reflected. “You really like playing with it dont you?” Sammy said with a tired chuckle. 

“Yeah… it’s just so soft, and kinda pretty.”

Bright blue eyes, filled with the weakness of a passing ailment, looked up at him now. Sammy was smiling slightly and brought a shaky hand up to touch Norman’s hair. “Well. I like your hair too, it’s so dark and curly. Suits you.”

It was Norman’s turn to smile. He knew Sammy would have said something similar regardless of wether or not Norman had been helping him regain his strength or not. He supposed it just made him feel good to know Sammy felt safe with him. 

——————————————————

The dreamlike memory was still lingering in the back of Norman’s mind as the projectionist clicked back to consciousness. The two individuals outside their cell were agitated and he didn’t like that. He stood up, having to bend down slightly as his head touched the ceiling, and looked down at Sammy who’d been practically laying on the boards a second ago and was now ramming a shoulder against them, leaning heavily on only one of his legs, as Henry snuck behind him. Norman whined in confusion as Sammy hissed in pain as he was shoved up against him by Henry who struck boards with a pipe, sending shards of wood flying. “Ink demon” were the only words Norman had been able to recognize from this entire commotion and he already knew it didn’t mean anything good at the moment. 

As the group exited the safe house Norman picked Sammy up, so he wouldn’t get lost the others seemed to have agreed on, but it had been because of the pronounced limp he’d noticed. And doing so he had a chance to look at him directly for a second before the lost one decided he wanted to look forward and squirmed to be turned around. 

The shorter ink man had looked scared. Not of having been picked up though, just in general. Norman could feel Sammy’s heart was pounding against his ribs and that his breathing was rapid yet surprisingly silent. Muffled conversation was had between the others but Sammy was the only one the projectionist could hear relatively clearly, being closer to his head. The creature didn’t like being half deaf in this situation. 

It took a few minutes of silence and walking before Sammy pointed towards something, two odd looking boats. “We can use these to get somewhere safe. We just have to be careful about, something in the ink.” Norman whined confused about what this meant as Henry nodded and headed towards the embarcations, seemingly knowing the scenario well. The group was once again talking between each other, leaving Norman out of it until Sammy turned to look at him, squinting because of the bright projector light. “We’re taking the first boat, we get to the harbour, I explain the situation to my flock and wait for the others.” He raised a hand to lay on the side of the projector and Norman nodded. It would give him more time to think about what him and Sammy were back when they were human. 

Sammy had been leaning against the control panel heavily, hand on the lever. This had the projectionist concerned so he wined to get the lost one’s attention. “I’m fine. Just twisted my ankle.” Norman now had his attention entirely on Sammy. If he had eyes he was sure they would have widened in shock as his light shone onto the lost one, he was scanning him with his gaze and his screeched spotting the bandage on Sammy’s ankle. “Jeez man! Stop being so loud! I’m fine. I try to not put much weight on it, thanks for carrying me by the way. It’s bad for your injury but good for mine.” Norman could see a slight smile on the shorter man’s face at the end of his sentence. 

After a few minutes Norman whined again. He was looking behind them and wasn’t paying attention to Sammy much, looking at the second boat. While the two of them were alone on their boat the other one had the rest of the “team” on it. “They’ll be fine. These things can hold about a quarter of the village on it. And searcher aren’t exactly the lightest.” Sammy chuckled to himself. “We’re almost there by the way. Wanna see?”

Norman nodded, static crackling from his speaker and stood up carefully, the wound on his side burning as he moved. In the direction they were headed he could start seeing something similar to a coastal town, or at least if he remembered what a coastal town looked like, his memory was a bit fuzzy about what that would look like. “Pretty isn’t it?” Sammy asked. He sounded proud. “The other lost ones built it from the ground up. We’re no architects but it’s a temporary home. And it’s pretty sturdy.” The projectionist tilted his head softly before feeling Sammy poke his arm making him look back. “Your… your hand is on my hip.” Sammy pointed out and Norman moved it, bringing his hand back to himself. 

The lost one rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly awkward before waving him off so the projectionist went back towards the back of the raft, making sure no ink got in the mechanism. 

As Norman cleared the thick ink out of the back he couldn’t help but wonder why he’d put his hand on Sammy’s hip. Had they been together? He figured they hadn’t with how awkward Sammy had gotten. Maybe he just had a crush on him back when they were human. It seemed to make sense so he stopped thinking about it, it was making what he figured was his brain hurt. 


End file.
